


Pages

by AkiSeraph



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy Love, Boy x boy, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSeraph/pseuds/AkiSeraph
Summary: Hibiki. He's an ordinary teenage boy living on his own in high school while his mother is always away for work. Usually he'd pass his time cooking and studying, but most often you'd find him someplace quiet with minimal people around while he reads his favorite book which is the one thing that can truly make him happy.However, as he is getting ready to leave a deserted park at three in the morning, he comes across something rather peculiar. A small teenage boy with onyx hair laid sprawled in the grass. The only movement from him is his strained breathing. Hibiki does the first thing that crosses his mind in his state of panic. Take the boy home.This is off of an original short story. I enjoyed writing the short story and decided to continue it! Hope you like it!





	Pages

“Hey, Hibiki!”  
Hibiki glanced up from his book, caressing the page lightly with his thumb. “What is it, Yumi? Need help with something?” he questioned, a kind smile displayed on his face. Truth be told, he was almost annoyed with being interrupted yet again by the girl. She was relentless.  
Yumi blushed and glanced at her feet as she shuffled them nervously. “Uh- um, could you maybe- I mean, will you help me carry some things to the teacher’s lounge? They’re a little too heavy for me to carry all by myself without a million trips! I really don’t want to be going home any later than I must.”  
Hibiki stood, dusting off his jeans before slipping his book into a secure pocket in his messenger bag that he brought with him everywhere. “Of course, I’d be happy to help,” he said, walking passed the girl “Where is the stuff we need to take over?”  
“Room forty,” she said, quickly catching up to walk close beside him.  
“That’s on the other side of the building. Did you really wander the whole school to find me?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“No, you’re pretty easy to find after school. You always sit in the same spot,” she explained, blushing brightly. “Sorry, that sounded kinda weird.”  
“No big deal.” Apparently, Hibiki needed to find a new place to read.  
As they walked, the passed a number of other people staying after school for clubs and some who were just hiding in corners. It almost bothered Hibiki that the girl had to ask for his help and his only. He wanted to read.  
“Why is it that you reread the same book over and over? It looks like its falling apart,” Yumi said, glancing up at the brunet boy who stared ahead with furrowed brows.  
“It might be falling apart but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s a good book. A book I will reread as many times as I have to,” he said, not taking his eyes off of their destination as they neared it. “The world written within the pages of that book is a place I consider my home and the characters are my family.”  
“Really?” she inquired, brow raised. “I didn’t know a book could be so important so someone.”  
“Definitely,” he said, pushing the door to the empty classroom only.  
Just as Yumi had said, there were a few stacked boxes on the teacher’s desk. The science department of the school always got the most attention by, well, everyone. The experiments were a twice a week thing, you had to stay on top of everything if you wanted to pass. Slack off a bit and its dead end. Hibiki rather spend his time reading or learning something new on the piano or violin than do science, but there wasn’t much hope for musicians in the world he lived in.  
Once finishing the job, Hibiki wiped the imaginary dust off his hands and headed for the door. “Well, I’m out of here. I have grocery shopping to get to.”  
“Wait! Uh-um, Hibiki,” Yumi whispered, shifting anxiously on the balls of her feet. “C-can you maybe- I mean um- I- I like you!”  
Hibiki sighed and glanced at the girl over his shoulder. Her lavender hair fell in front of her face as she stared at the ground. “Look you’re a sweet girl and all, but I’m just not interested in-“  
“Oh, you don’t like me,” she mumbled, looking up tearfully. “Did I ever have a chance?”  
“I’m not exactly attracted to girls like that. I thought everyone knew of where I stood with my sexuality,” he said, turning back to face the girl. “I’m sorry.”  
“N-no,” she whispered. “I knew of your tastes in humans, I had hoped it were a rumor though.”  
Hibiki winced slightly but said nothing and turned to leave. “See you Monday, Class Rep,” he said with a slight wave as he left the room. 

Hibiki ran a hand through his hair and huffed slightly. Apparently, he wasn’t going to get much reading in before the evening. So he walked to the nearest grocery store, scanning over the food isles and tossing various items in, namely ramen and pastries. Living on his own had some perks, however, grocery shopping for himself wasn’t one. At least he got to teach himself to cook in his down times and he’d have left overs for at least a week after that.  
Hibiki walked through the freezer section, tossing in ice cream to help overcome the summer heat along with a large bag of popsicles. He hated to admit he had a sweet tooth and a big one at that. He always had a chocolate at the ready for late night studying. He generally tried to avoid studying late or else that meant he’d really miss out on rereading his favorite book for the hundredth time.  
-  
Hibiki’s eyes scanned the pages of the book. He tuned out all other sounds, his senses being consumed by the dry pages. The inked words seemed to dance in his mind’s eye as the world he was immersed in blocked out the real one. The pages of the book he had read so many times was still filled with treasure and magic. It was something special to him, having that world he could escape to in times of need. He felt safe blanketed by the warmth the story gave him.  
With the crickets chirping in the background, he couldn’t have been more at peace. The park he sat in made it perfect for him to just sit and read. At three in the morning, it was abandoned. No one would be there so early, giving him the freedom he needed.  
Hibiki glanced up from the pages at the moon that supplied him with just enough light. The moon he had become close friends with. His shadow sat beside him on the park table, almost as if it were reading with him. The dancing stars made the night sky look like magic. It was magic.  
He closed the book and sighed heavily. The cover was well worn, proving that it had been well loved. The binding frayed and the corners were beat up. Some of the pages were ripped. But that was okay, as long as they hadn’t been torn out.  
Hibiki stood and slung his bag over his shoulder, slipping the book inside a safe pocket. The wet grass under his sneakers made squeaking noises as he walked and the mud slid beneath each step. It was nice out. After a midsummer storm, the air was crisp and the earth smelled fresh and clean.  
It was almost too perfect. Every story Hibiki had ever read usually started relaxed. The calm before the storm. He wondered silently what might happen to him the next day or even the next hour. Who was coming after him or would his family finally right to him? He didn’t know and the suspense was something that thrilled him. But…  
In the center of the large field, something was sprawled motionless. The only movement appeared to be from breathing. It was too large for a cat and would have to be a big dog. But something in the pit of the teens stomach told him that it wasn’t an animal.  
He ran. Hibiki nearly tripped on himself or slipped on the especially loose patches of mud. He sprinted over the field, He felt as though he couldn’t go fast enough. His heart was pounding in his ears and his mind was racing. Someone was injured.  
He slid to a halt just inches from what looked to be a boy not much older than him. He was at least seventeen, with pale skin and a tattoo of an elegant arrow on his forearm, and matted ebony hair which seemed to reach his shoulders. He was rather beautiful though.  
“Hey!” Hibiki exclaimed, shaking the boy’s. “Wake up! Don’t you dare die on me!” He scooped the stranger into his arms and relaxed when he heard the groans of protest. If the stranger could argue, it meant he’d be fine.  
Rushing to his house, which to Hibiki’s luck, was just across the street. He stumbled in and to the guest room. Tripping on anything and everything as he walked. Who had left that bag there? Oh right, he did.  
“W- what are you doing?” the boy in Hibiki’s arms questioned, trying to push the other away. “You shouldn’t trust me." “Maybe not,” Hibiki whispered, laying the teen in the bed. He placed the back of his hand on the boy’s forehead and smiled before letting his hand drop to the boy’s cheek. “But you’re not leaving here until you’re healthy, unless of course you have a family looking for you.”  
“I don’t,” the boy said dryly, turning his face away. “My family put me in this situation.”  
Hibiki caressed the boy’s cheek. “Are you hungry? I will get you anything as long as I have it. There won’t be any stores open at this time.”  
“Ramen?” the boy asked, staring at Hibiki as though he were some sort of walking miracle.  
Hibiki smiled and moved to pull the blankets over the teen before quickly leaving the room. “Shout if you need me. My name’s Hibiki.”  
“Leo,” the boy whispered, pushing his raven hair from his face. He then rolled over and curled into the blankets, bringing a pillow into his chest.  
In the kitchen, Hibiki found a pot and filled it part way with water, setting it on the stove to boil. He found the ramen in his practically empty pantry and sighed, he needed to go shopping once morning finally came. However, he didn’t want to leave Leo alone. Perhaps he would convince the boy to go with him? As long as he wasn’t too ill.  
Hibiki returned to Leo’s side with a cup of water and smiled faintly when the soft snoring reached his ears. Hibiki set the cup on the bedside table and placed a gentle hand on the boy’s hip. It was almost comforting to know that he actually had someone else in the house with him. He wasn’t alone for the first time in his life. Watching the steady rise and fall of Leo’s chest made him realize just how alone he had been.  
Deciding against disturbing the boy’s sleep, Hibiki returned to the kitchen and found the water boiling. He hadn’t realized he’d stared so long at the sleeping boy. Carefully, he turned off the stove and dropped the ramen into the pot. He started music which played softly while he waited. Once the ramen was finished and dished into a bowl, Hibiki once again returned to Leo’s side. He smiled and brushed a hand through his own brown hair. “Hey, I have food,” he whispered, gently shaking the boy awake.  
Leo sat up abruptly, startling Hibiki. The raven haired boy blinked several times, letting his eyes readjust to the darkness. “I’m still here,” he mumbled, then he noticed the bowl of noodles. “Is that- is that mine?”  
Hibiki gave a soft laugh and sat the boy up against the wall and pillows. “Do I need to feed you?” he asked, finding the look of disgust on the other’s face to be priceless.  
“No, I can feed myself!” Leo exclaimed, taking the bowl and fork from Hibiki. He glared at the brunet for a moment before his expression softened just slightly. “You’re an idiot.”  
Hibiki laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, holding onto the water cup he had brought in before. “I’m going to run you a bath in the morning and you will take it. But I want you to eat and get some sleep. First, I should’ve asked before, do you have any injuries you need patched up?”  
Leo winced at the last statement and looked down at his bowl. “No, I’m fine.”  
Hibiki quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. “Can I get you anything else?”  
“No,” Leo said, setting his now empty bowl to the side. He looked to Hibiki who just smiled thoughtfully. “Why did you decide to help me?”  
“You really think I was having any sort of thoughts going through my mind when I found you?” Hibiki asked, smirking lightly. “Please, I saw you and panicked. There was no way I would let you die.”  
Leo blushed slightly, grateful for the dark to hide his face. Hibiki smiled and lifted a hand to his chin before wiping at it slightly. “Wha- “  
Hibiki smiled and stood up, walking to the door. “You should sleep. I’ll be in the room if you need me.”  
“Wait!” Leo scrambled over the bed as an attempt to catch the other. Hibiki spun around in surprise and cocked his head to the side. “Will- can you- um, please stay with me,” he stammered, blushing dark.  
Wordlessly, Hibiki closed the door and crawled into the queen bed from the other side and smiled amusedly. “Do you want to be held?” he asked patting the spot beside him.  
Leo shyly crawled toward Hibiki. Why he was trusting a stranger was beyond him, but Hibiki seemed so genuine. His smile and the way his eyes glittered despite there being hardly any late in the room. Leo couldn’t help but believe it. Hibiki was his savior.


End file.
